vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Eye-Brawl
Summary Throughtout history, there have been many epic battles, though none more bizarre than the legendary brawl between the headless giant and the infamous flying eyeball. It all started with a staring contest, but with the headless giant having no eyes and the flying eyeball unable to blink, it soon escalated into an all out war as the two rivals fought fiercely throughout the land of the Undead for over a hundred years! With neither opponent down, the two combatants were eventually struck with the realization that if they were to combine their formidable powers, they would be a force to be reckoned with. By teaming up, the infamous flying eyeball and the headless giant became known as Eye-Brawl, one of the most powerful Skylanders ever known. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A Name: Eye-Brawl Origin: Skylanders Gender: Male Age: Several hundred years, possibly thousands of years old Classification: Headless Giant, Flying Eyeball, Undead Element Giant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Skilled in hand to hand combat, The Eyeball can fly off the headless giant for a limited time, Energy Projection (Eye ball can shoot lasers), Can summon eyeballs from the ground Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Should be superior to Thunderbolt's Traptanium Storm Sword, which can change the seasons in Skylands) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to characters such as Lightning Rod, Thunderbolt, High-Volt, Zap, and Punk Shock who all use natural lightning and electricity in combat), likely Relativistic+ (Shouldn’t be slower than characters such as Whirlwind, Knight Light, Astroblast and Aurora, who all attack with real light projectiles and can move at the speed of light in short bursts) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Should be superior to the likes of Lightning Rod and Barbella, Held back the floodwaters of a burst dam with a slab of stone) Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class Durability: Large Mountain level (Comparable to Hot Head, who tanked the explosion of an island with no damage), possibly higher (Has armor that makes it harder for enemies to hurt him) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard Melee Range with melee attacks, Hundreds of meters with lasers Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: High (Has a vast amount of combat experience being one of the eight original Skylanders who protected Skylands from evil long before the current Skylanders. Eye-Brawl is also described as "Hyper-Observant") Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Haymaker: Throws some heavy punches. *'The Pummeler:' Punch attacks do increased damage. *'Ultimate Pummeler:' Melee attacks do additional damage. Eye Fly: The eyeball detaches from the headless giant and flies around. While flying, they can shoot eye lasers. *'Awesome Occu-Blast:' Eye laser has a faster rate of fire. *'Headless, Not Helpless:' While flying the eyeball, his headless body will punch continuously. *'Eye-Crawlers:' When enemies are hit with eye lasers, eyes form around the point of impact. An Eye In Team: Summons more eyeballs form the earth to attack enemies. Eye-Brawl Combos: After a combination of attacks, he can spin the eye around to do damage. Assering Independence: Eyeball can now fly faster and for a longer duration. Bouncy Bouncy!: While flying the eyeball, the eyeball bounces itself ground. You'll Shoot Your Eye Out: Pops off the eye from the body, smashing directly ahead. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Skylanders Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Summoners Category:Giants Category:Tier 7 Category:Eye Users